


Beginnings

by Tobi83



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi83/pseuds/Tobi83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how things never turn out the way you think they might...except those that seemed desitined to happen regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing related to Bering & Wells or Warehouse 13, they are the property of Jack Kenny and SyFy. No copyright infringement was intended nor is any profit being made from the following work.

 

If only Pete would stop his whining about ‘stuffy Brits’ and their lack of understanding about what exactly a ‘cookie’ is compared to a ‘biscuit’, Myka’s pretty sure she might be on her favourite mission for the Warehouse to date.

 

She’s in HG freakin’ Wells’ house for crying out loud, it doesn’t get much better than this for any bibliophile. She’s one unprofessional step away from having to take a moment to down and really think about this. Not to mention call her father…if only he actually knew what she was doing for a living…or cared.

 

She catches a flash of long dark hair which makes her take a second glance, though she’s not quite sure why. With a mental shrug she pulls Pete away from whatever mayhem he’s causing or about to cause, trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

 

They’re back in HG Wells’ house after hours; Pete’s gone off to do whatever it is he does whenever he is alone during mission time. Myka knows she’s going to have to check on him in a minute, and wipe down everything that he’s touched or licked, as the odds of him licking something rise with every second that they are apart. But in the mean time she’s having a surreptitious gander through one of her favourite author’s personal libraries. A visceral thrill runs through her as she recognises titles that are on her own shelves back at Leena’s.

 

With a deep sigh she realises that she really is going to have to stop browsing and check on Pete, he’s been far too quiet for a scary amount of time in relation to Pete. It both amuses and frustrates her that his namesake, her pet ferret, is more reliable and better behaved than her partner and he eats socks and hides in the laundry basket…but then so might her partner for that matter. She huffs a sigh and reluctantly leaves the room she knows will haunt her dreams.

 

She rounds the corner gun drawn due to the sounds that she surmises are probably a kerfuffle, only to find Pete at gunpoint by a beautiful woman. Figures, only Pete would have someone pretty trying to kill him, and in a house where only the two of them were supposed to be.

 

She’s momentarily distracted by the look in the young woman’s eyes and says she’s happy to shoot her herself if Pete doesn’t prove up to the task…then her eyes feel like they are glazing over as Pete casually mentions that HG Wells is actually a woman, a woman who is standing with them in the 21st century and holding a gun to his head. She’s never felt so utterly discombobulated in her life and she was an extremely awkward giraffe like teenager for crying out loud.

 

Not only are all her preconceptions blown right out of the water but she finds herself unable to take her eyes off the dark eyed woman despite her desire to do so. She claims it on professionalism and not wanting to take her eyes off someone holding a gun.

 

She has the cuffs on HG Wells to the resounding though not wholly inspiring soundtrack of the Cookie Monster which has evidently confused HG, if the utterly perplexed look on her face is anything to go by.

 

It will only be much later that she realises that meeting at gunpoint wasn’t even close to being one of her top ten ways to meet her idol, but she finds herself unable to complain about it. Who else of her generation would get to meet _the_ HG Wells?


End file.
